


New Horizons

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	New Horizons

**Title:** New Horizons  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/) 's prompt #195: New Horizons  
 **Warning(s):** FLUFF! Mpreg heavily implied, nothing graphic.  
 **A/N:** The boys embark on a new adventure.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

New Horizons

~

The sun was just peeking through the trees when Harry finally stirred. Severus clasped his hand. “Finally back, I see.”

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily,” Harry whispered.

“I should hope not.” Severus looked up as Poppy walked in. “I’ve no intention of embarking on this journey without you. Some activities require two people.”

“Relax, I’m not going anywhere,” Harry insisted, sounding stronger.

Poppy smiled. “Of course you’re not,” she said, presenting Harry with his bundle.

Cuddling their baby close, Harry pressed a kiss to her forehead.

_Yes,_ Severus thought, content. _A family was indeed a new horizon._

~


End file.
